Os dez motivos que fazem Nico Robin rir,
by Anne Asakura
Summary: divididos em momentos que marcaram para sempre sua vida. - Presente de desaniversário para Nanase Kei.


_O aniversário é meu, mas ela ganha a fic. E por que, vocês perguntam. Porque eu sou ela e ela sou eu, então não faz diferença. Ela pensa, eu escrevo, tanto faz 8D_

_Presente de desaniversário, porque eu é quem faço anos._

* * *

**Os dez motivos que fazem Nico Robin rir,**

divididos em momentos que marcaram para sempre sua vida.

_#_

**O primeiro: a dor.**

Primeiro você sente a dor. _Dói_, porque você está sozinha e _dói_ porque ninguém vai te escutar quando você se machucar. Tudo o que você pode fazer é se encolher num canto e chorar baixinho para que não te xinguem ou te coloquem de castigo. Você já está acostumada. Os calos nas mãos por trabalhar demais, a fome por comer pouco e em horários imprecisos, a ardência nos olhos por segurar as lágrimas _(porque se você chora, é muito pior, não é? Faz parecer que você é fraca e você não é)_ tempo demais.

Mas então, você descobre que se você ri enquanto a sua tia te bate, não dói tanto assim. Deve ser porque, conforme você leu em um livro, durante o riso, nós produzimos endorfina e isso faz com que nos sintamos felizes, por pior que a situação seja.

Então agora, toda vez que você sente dor, você não chora, Robin. Você ri.

_**#**_

**O segundo: a curiosidade.**

Foi por esse motivo que você comeu a Hana Hana no Mi. Você estava com fome e aquela fruta parecia apetitosa e diferente. E você gosta de coisas diferentes, Robin. Então, juntando todas as suas economias, pediu para que o mercador lhe desse aquela fruta. Ele, que nada sabia do poder dela, riu ao ver a pouca quantia, mas te cedeu ela mesmo assim. Afinal, que diferença faria se era apenas uma fruta estragada?

Ela era amarga, mas mesmo assim você comeu, porque seria a sua única refeição naquele dia. E qual não foi sua surpresa quando começou a multiplicar mãos por aí? O mercador chorou e se descabelou por ter lhe dado uma fruta tão valiosa, mas já não tinha mais jeito.

Você só riu e agradeceu a ele, pois agora seria mais fácil fazer suas tarefas, mesmo que agora você fosse _'ainda mais estranha'_ do que antes.

_**#**_

**O terceiro: o conhecimento.**

Você sempre gostou de ler. Desde pequena, a começar pelas indicações das ataduras que você às vezes colocava no corpo quando se machucava _(o que acontecia com muita freqüência, por sinal)_. Então, quando você viu aquela biblioteca pela primeira vez, tão cheia de livros e conhecimento, não teve dúvidas de que amaria ficar ali quando tinha tempo livre.

Primeiro você entrou escondida, por que, quem iria querer uma criança enxerida mexendo em livros tao valiosos? Então, você ficava por horas embaixo de uma mesa _(você era pequena, era fácil se esconder)_ lendo livros com uma lamparina velha.

Isso até que um dia te descobriram e você _implorou_ para aquele senhor de feições severas deixar você ler mais um pouco. Mas ele _riu_ de você e disse que seria sempre bem vinda, já que amava tanto leitura, principalmente envolvida com assuntos que diziam respeito à arqueologia.

Você riu também, porque não sabia que o conhecimento era tão divertido assim.

_**#**_

**O quinto: a congratulação.**

Todos estão orgulhosos de você lá na biblioteca, porque você é agora uma arqueóloga como eles. Isso te deixa feliz e você pensa que agora pode ter um bom futuro ao lado dos livros. Você gosta disso, porque o passado já faz parte de você.

A arqueologia é como as lembranças que você tem das mãos quentes que te afagavam quando você era menor. Você não se lembra do rosto, mas se lembra de olhos azuis como a cor do céu. Azuis como os seus olhos. Mas pensar nisso agora é triste, então você volta para o presente com eles.

E vocês riem e comemoram, porque aquela é uma ocasião especial.

_#_

**O sexto: a amizade.**

Aquele gigante está lá, perdido na praia. Você se aproxima e decide que não pode deixar ele morrer, porque isso é _errado_ e você gosta das coisas _certas,_ mesmo que essa lei não se aplique muito a você. Então, por algum motivo que você desconhece, você o ajuda _(e você sabe que quando chegar em casa, vai levar uma bronca por ter demorado nas compras)_ e o alimenta.

E então você descobre que o nome dele é Saulo e que ele é _estúpido,_ porque ri de qualquer coisa e de uma forma muito estranha.

"Vamos lá, Robin, tente também" Ele diz, rindo novamente.

Então você tenta e vê que não é tão ruim assim. Além disso, você descobre que quando ri ao lado de uma companhia, é muito melhor do que rir sozinha. Ter amigos é legal, não é Robin?

_**#**_

**O sétimo: a tristeza.**

Você não quer ir embora. E também não quer acreditar que isso tudo está acontecendo. Por que eles estão maltratando os arqueólogos? Por que estão maltratando aquela mulher que nem te olha nos olhos, mas que mesmo assim te parece tão familiar?

Tudo parece distorcido, até eles citarem os _poneglyphs._ Eles querem destruir Ohara, mas ainda que digam isso tudo, você não consegue entender por quê. Afinal, qual é o problema em desvendar o passado? Todos deviam saber, não é?

Os malditos marinheiros, os estúpidos, cretinos, dizem que vocês querem despertar uma arma mortal. Mas isso não é verdade, não é! Vocês apenas querem saber o passado...

Mas então, quando você descobre que aquela moça _(a dos olhos azuis que não olha pra você)_ é a sua mãe e você _diz_ que pode ler os _poneglyphs_ e que estudou por ela _(para ser como ela)_, você não consegue segurar as lágrimas. Você chora, você corre e a abraça, porque aquilo parece o _certo._

Então por que vocês têm que se separar? Por que ela quer que você viva se ela não vai viver? Qual é a lógica disso tudo?

_**#**_

**O oitavo: a esperança.**

Você não quer ir, mas Saulo te leva mesmo assim. E enquanto vocês se afastam, você só escuta uma única palavra acompanhada do seu nome. Uma.

"_VIVA, ROBIN!"_

Dói quando ela diz isso. Dói ainda mais quando Saulo também é atingido por aquele tal de Aokiji, e você não quer obedecer, não quer deixar ele pra trás, pois isso significará estar sozinha de novo. Você não quer isso, Robin, não quer.

"_Ouça, Robin, você pode estar sozinha agora, mas algum dia, definitivamente, você encontrará companheiros!"_ Ele diz e parece tão verdadeiro... tão real.

"_Companheiros?"_

"_O oceano é grande e algum dia, sem sombra de dúvida, companheiros que te protegerão, aparecerão. Ninguém nasce nesse mundo para ser completamente sozinho!"_

Nem mesmo você? Será que até mesmo você pode ter companheiros, Robin?

"_Agora vá, Robin, corra sem olhar pra trás! E quando a vida estiver difícil, faça como te ensinei! Ria desta maneira!"_

"_Saulo cuidado!"_

Mas ele ri. Ri até o último instante. E enquanto você foge dentro daquele barco em uma trilha improvisada pelo próprio Aokiji, você fica pensando nas palavras de Saulo. E ri _(e chora), _pois é assim que Saulo gostaria de te ver.

As coisas estão ruins agora, mas você tem esperanças de algum dia, que tudo melhorará.

_**#**_

**O nono: a afeição.**

Você não imaginou que terminaria assim. Pareceu divertido no começo e você achou que seria _só mais um barco_ que você deixaria para trás. Mas não foi, Robin. Você os conheceu, você fez parte disso, deu apelidos a eles _(capitain-san, narigudo-kun, cozinheiro-kun, navegadora-san, doctor-san e, é claro, kenshi-san),_ participou de aventuras _(vocês foram até o céu, lembra? Você encontrou um poneglyph lá),_ e até mesmo riu.

Riu sem perceber, sem ter que forçar – talvez pela primeira vez em muito tempo – apenas porque era divertido. Mas você sabia que acabaria. Fazia parte do _trato_ por ter se afeiçoado tanto a eles.

Era simples também. Você era vista como um demônio, alguém que jamais deveria viver. Então, se seus companheiros pudessem viver por isso, estava tudo bem. Mas eles são idiotas, estúpidos e teimosos e foram até Ennies Lobby _(até mesmo Franky estava lá)_ para te resgatar.

E você diz que _não, _que não quer viver! Você quer que eles saiam de lá, que eles _vivam_, mas não você. Você _não pode_ e _não deve_ viver. Mas então aquele idiota que você reconhece como seu capitão te olha e sorri. E ele diz aquelas palavras que você tanto desejou ouvir.

_"Sabe, Robin, nós já viemos até aqui. E então, se você ainda quiser morrer, você pode morrer depois de estar salva conosco."_

Porque você se lembra de tudo, Robin. Das perseguições que sofreu, das noites que não dormiu, dos trabalhos que já fez _(e você ria mesmo assim)_ para sobreviver. _Tudo_ para sobreviver. Eles são apenas idiotas. Se você vai morrer de uma maneira ou de outra, prefere que seja com as boas lembranças. Você não quer, Robin, não quer que eles te abandonem. É por isso que será melhor assim. Para todos.

Mas eles ignoram, Robin. Porque eles estão ali por você. Eles _destroem _a bandeira da marinha por você. _Por você._

_"Robin! Eu ainda não ouvi da sua boca! DIGA QUE VOCÊ QUER VIVER!"_

Seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas. Até então, ninguém nunca havia te dado essa opção. Viver era o _errado_, Robin. Morrer era o _certo._ Era isso o que você achava, porque foi o que te ensinaram. Mas eles não se importam. Eles simplesmente não ligam para este fato. Então você chora, porque é difícil não se emocionar com isso. É realmente muito difícil.

E nada mais importa, Robin, desde que você esteja ao lado deles.

_"EU QUERO VIVER! LEVEM-ME PARA O MAR COM VOCÊS!!!"_

Você sorri confiante, porque sabe que no fim, todos rirão juntos.

_**#**_

**O décimo: o amor.**

Você demorou para perceber, porque no começo era apenas divertido irritá-lo. Mas então, com o tempo, se tornou seu passatempo predileto, como ler livros ou olhar o céu _(e se lembrar dos olhos da sua mãe)._

Era engraçado, porque ele ficava nervoso com qualquer coisa que você fizesse. Ele ficava nervoso quando você o chamava de _kenshi-san (e você nunca deixou de chamá-lo assim)_ e ele corava e ficava sem jeito.

Nesses momentos você ria, primeiro para constrangê-lo, até que se tornou real _(e quando foi isso? Quando ele te salvou em Skypea? Antes? Depois? Quando?)_ demais para você ignorar.

Então você se pegava imaginando como seria pronunciar o nome dele, mas sem jamais fazê-lo realmente. _Zoro._ _Roronoa. Roronoa Zoro._ _Zoro-kun._ Você já ouvira ele ser chamado de diversas maneiras, mas nenhuma o irritava como a sua.

Mas agora, enquanto o encara adormecido ao seu lado, você apenas ri e lhe afaga os cabelos cuidadosamente. Porque amar alguém é ser egoísta demais. E isso combina com você.

_**#**_

**Os dez motivos que fazem Nico Robin rir,**

necessariamente nessa ordem, porque é _o certo._

( É claro que agora existem muito mais motivos, mas esses dez são especiais, porque mostram que, apesar de tudo, ela não está tão sozinha no mundo quanto imaginou.)

* * *

**N/A:**

Antes que você pergunte ou chegue a essa conclusão brilhante sozinha, sim, eu roubei o formato da sua fic do Minato na maior cara de pau, mas eu sei que você vai relevar isso porque eu faço aniversário 8D

Quando eu li o seu post no blog, eu decidi que você estava certa e então fiz uma fic assim pra você, qtal/

E como você disse que não postava mais fics no fandom de OP, eu juntei o útil ao agradável e deu no que deu.

Ficou curtinha e talvez meio sem graça, mas tentei resumir a vida da Robin em dez acontecimentos.

EU TENTEI não colocar ZR, mas é mais forte que eu D8

Enfim.

Espero que tenha gostado da analogia do riso 8D Não foi bem uma analogia, mas.. foda-se. Goste, estou mandando.

_**Reviews? #Aponta os canhões do Mobdick.#**_


End file.
